


Reassurance and Apologies

by quirkyfawx



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, dom garrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26400040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirkyfawx/pseuds/quirkyfawx
Summary: After the mission for Leviathan, Garrus is upset with Shepard's actions. He needs reassurance.Just a one shot smut. Some spoilers if you have not played the Leviathan dlc
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian, Shakarian
Kudos: 50





	Reassurance and Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Agian, just some Shakarian smut. Please forgive if this is bad, I haven't written anything in a while and bit out of practice. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Never do that again.” 

Those words played over in Garrus’s head as he waited in the elevator on his way to Shepard’s cabin. 

“Never do that again.” 

Garrus still fumed over the crazy, fool hardy stunt Shepard pulled earlier that day. He knew she was stressed about the war and determined to do all she could, but taking an old mech in an ocean to find an ancient alien race that had created the Reapers? Even Javik had considered that a bad risk. When the Prothean voices concerns about risks, that’s bad. 

Garrus shook his head. She really got lucky this time. She knows how much the galaxy needs her in this war. How much he needs her. 

After they got the back to the Normandy, they had gone their separate ways. Shepard went to update Hackett on their new Leviathan allies. Garrus, who was still shaken and upset, tried cleaning and modifying his guns. But even that failed to calm him. He decided he needed to see her. Make sure she was still there. Today was just too damn close. 

The elevator stopped and Garrus found himself outside Shepard’s quarters. The door was locked, a sign she wanted to be left alone. Not happening. Garrus needed to hold her, feel her. Maybe that would calm him down. 

Bypassing the lock on the door was easy. Garrus stepped into the room. There she was. Ray Shepard was sprawled on the bed asleep. Garrus quietly moved to the bed and took in her appearance. Naturally she was not in her armor. Instead she was clad only in a pair of black shorts and an N7 tank top. The top had ridden up enough to show her very nice, toned waist. 

Garrus snorted. Never in his life would he have considered humans attractive. But Shepard had managed to do so. Shaking his head he opened a drawer next to the bed and took out a cord. He managed to roll Shepard on to her stomach without waking her. He then bound her hands behind her, making sure the cords were tight but not enough to cut off circulation. Perfect. Now it was a matter of how to wake her. 

Shepard felt tired. She was sure she had just fallen asleep when something started waking her up. Refusing to open her eyes, she focused on the feel of what it was. Something was tracing her back.

"So, you're finally waking up."

Shepard opened her eyes. There was Garrus sitting on the bed next her. At least she hoped that was Garrus. The sleep fog cleared once she realized that she was on her stomach and was straining her neck to look up at the person sitting on her bed. The waist was definitely Turian and she could feel his talons tracing light, random patterns on her back. Ray tried to push herself up but stopped when she realized she could not move her arms. What the hell? Why was she tied up?

"What the hell, Garrus?" She asked. 

"Because..." Garrus trailed off as he stood up from the bed and moved from her sight. She then felt him grab her hips from behind and easily flipped her over. Garrus leaned over her, hands still her hips and wearing his armor. "What you did today was incredibly risky."

Frowning, Shepard glared at him. This now? She was tired from today's mission and just wanted to sleep. And now here was her boyfriend having a fit. "You know we're at war, Garrus. I'm going to take all sorts of risks just to win it."

Garrus simply snorted at her answer and pulled her down to the edge of the bed. 

"What you did was still reckless and scared me. Never again," he said leaning over her. She could feel his breath on her, he was so close. "But I supposed you could make it up."

"Make it up, huh?" Garrus traced his finger around her lips. So, this was his plan? She could play along. Shepard licked his finger. "I think I can find a way to do that."

Garrus shook his head, trailing the finger over her cheek, down her neck, across her collar bone, and hooking the top of her tank top. Shepard shuddered; her nipples tightened from the contact of his talon. True, he kept them trim, but they were still sharp that they could do damaged. She always loved it when traced her skin with those talons.

He moved his mandibles in a way that if he was human, it'd be a smirk. She was no expert on Turian expressions, but felt she was getting better at reading his. "So, you think a simple apology will work?" He shook his head. "Not this time. I think you need to earn it."

Before Shepard could ask what he meant, the talon that hooked her top pulled back, ripping her top in half, exposing her breasts. If her nipples weren't perky before, they were now. Garrus then grabbed the top of her shorts and swiftly pulled them off along with her panties. Now she was completely naked and exposed to him as he held her legs apart. 

"Much better. Now we can get started." He knelt down spreading her legs apart more. Shepard grinned, liking where this was heading. She leaned up as best as she could without the use of her arms. She moaned in anticipation as one of his fingers caressed down her slit.

"Well someone's excited," he said moving his finger back along her slit, focusing on her opening. She could feel herself getting more wet. "See?" He held his finger out to her, covered in her juice and then moved it to his mouth, tongue licking it clean. 

"Tastes nice," he said. Garrus moved his face closer. Shepard cried out when that wonderful tongue of his press against her pussy, moving up and lap at her clit. How she loved that tongue of his. But then it stopped.

"What the..?" She said, confused as Garrus stood up and moved away from her, letting go of her legs. He shook his head. 

"You thought I was going to let you off that easy? No. As I said, you need to earn it. Stand up." He took her by the waist and helped her stand up. 

"Stand there," he ordered as he moved over to sit on the couch. He then removed the armor piece covering his lower body. Shepard stood at the foot of the bed, aware of how she must look to him. Arms bound behind and naked with only a ripped open shirt. 

She couldn't deny this was turning her on more. Garrus pulled aside the material underneath the armor, freeing his member. Shepard licked her lips at the sight of it. Turians in general were longer than human males but not much bulkier. Instead, they made up for it with ridges and bumps. Every Turian, from what Garrus had told her at one time, had a different "design" on their dick. 

"Ready to start?" Shepard shook her head, more than ready. Happy with that, Garrus made a beckoning signal to her and pointed at the floor between his legs. "Come here."

Shepard quickly moved to him, standing between his open legs. Garrus leaned forward, his hand wrapping around her neck with his thumb caressing the pulse. "Good, girl. And if you please me, I can be convinced to reward you."

He let go of her neck to cup one of her breasts. Shepard watched as he moved his head forward, tongue sticking out to lap her pert nipple. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his tongue moving over and around her nipple. Then the scrape of his teeth. It always excited her, how dangerous as a predator he could be and he enjoyed using that fact in their bed play. 

Shepard made a noise of disappointment when she felt him move away from her breast and grab her shoulders. "Now kneel," he said, lightly pushing her down to her knees. She opened her eyes.

In front of her was that wonderful prize of his. He was fully erect out of his plates and wet as well. Another win for Turians was that they're able to produce their own lube. She moved her head forward, tongue out, ready to taste him when he grabbed the top of her head, stilling her movement.

"Did I say you could?" Shepard looked up at him. Garrus shook his head. "I know you're excited to make up to me, but you do what I say. Understand?"

"Yes." His head gripped her hair, pulling slightly.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Sir." 

"Better." The hand in her hair eased a bit. His free hand moved to his dick, gripping the base and moved up. He began slowly pumping. Shepard could only look at the movement. "Now, lick. Start at the tip and work your way down."

Not needing to be told twice, Shepard moved her heard forward. Reaching the head of his dick, she made a circular motion with her tongue, enjoying the taste of him. He must have enjoyed that, his breathing hitched a bit. Making another circular motion she slowly started working her way down, making sure to include every wonderful ridge and bump she encountered. The grip on her hair started to tighten. She could heard his breathing getting harder.

"Yes, yes...that's my girl," he moaned. "Now, can you use that mouth even better?" 

Shepard smirked, knowing what he meant. She opened her mouth, moving back over the head and slowly started taking him in, sliding her tongue along the way. How she wished her hands were free, it'd be a lot easier. But at the same time, Garrus in control and that she was helpless to him...she could feel the wetness between her legs getting stronger. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping to relieve some of the pressure. 

With his hand as guidance she began moving her head, taking in as much as she could of his member. His hand on her head guided the pace. Shepard did her best at the pace, enjoying hearing his breathing become harder and his thighs next to her shoulder shaking. He must be close.

She thought he was going to cum in her mouth when he abruptly stopped, pulling her away from him. Shepard looked up from his glistening member to his face. He shook his head.

"Can't end the fun now." He said, as if reading her mind. Grabbing her waist again, he helped her stand back up. "Stay here for a minute."

Garrus moved away from her over to the nightstand next their bed. She saw him open one of the drawers and heard him rummage around. But could not see what he was getting. He moved back to the couch with something in his hands.

"I know you're trying to make it up to me, but I don't think you've earned me quite yet. Instead, you might just have to settle for something close until I feel you're ready." Garrus held up one of their "toys". It was a Turian dildo, though not as big as a real one and also vibrated. He also had a small bottle of lube in which he put some on the dildo. "Now straddle me."

Figuring out where this was heading, she moved over to him, putting knees on bother sides of him and opening her. Garrus wrapped an arm around her back for support. She felt his other arm move under her, felt the head of the toy nudge her opening, but made no move to push in. She looked at him, unsure. 

"This is on you. You have to show me how much you want it," he answered her unspoken question, licking along her neck. Sighing a shaky breath, she understood.She bent her legs, moving down, allowing the toy inside. When she fully sheathed the toy, stopping where he held it at the base, she felt it start to move, hearing the vibrating noise of it. Fuck! Shepard moved her hips, feeling the toy hit wonderful spats. She was glad that his arm behind her back was like an iron bar of she would have fallen back. 

The sound of him clearing his throat brought her out of her thoughts. 

"You can begin," he said. She noticed his visor was active and had an inkling that he was recording this. No matter, she would deal with that later. 

Slowly she began moving herself up and down over the stationary toy. As she moved, her breasts would brush against his armor. She thought that would make it awkward but the armor was cool enough to add better sensations. Every move, every vibration felt so good she began to move faster. Garrus brushed her chest, pushing her back to his arm. She closed her eyes, allowing herself to simply feel it all as she moved. She moaned loud as she felt him tongue her breasts. She started to thrust faster. She was getting so close....so close...Her breathing became heavier and knew she was making those mewling noises Garrus adored. 

So close that when he pulled the toy out of her she cried out in anguish. Shepard opened her eyes when she heard him growl.

"Enough!" He growled, throwing the now very wet dildo on the couch. He wrapped his other arm around her pulling her closer to him so he could start nipping at her throat. Breathing hard, she felt him latch his teeth over her shoulder but not breaking the skin. He held her there for a moment before pulling back. 

"I think you've earned my forgiveness," he said, standing up and carrying her to the bed. He sat her down and grabbed several of their pillows and placed them at the center of the bed. Shepard could only watch, unable to speak. She had been so close. But she had an idea he was about to make up for that.

Garrus maneuvered her back on her stomach, the pillows propping her up. He then moved behind her. She couldn't see what he was doing, only felt the bed move with his weight and his hands on her hips, pulling her to him. She felt his head brush her slit and then the opening of her now dripping pussy. She mewed in pleasure as she felt him push into her. No dildo could ever match up to his size and shape. She knew he was fully in her when her ass hit his armor. Somehow him taking her fully armored made her all the more excited. 

Shepard felt him lean over her, the coolness of the armor on her back and his breath on her ear. 

"Ready for your reward now?" 

She could only nod, too excited. He chuckled as he moved back. She felt him withdraw and then push back in. And did it again. Shepard could only cry in pleasure as he moved faster and harder. And when his fingers moved to her clit, she easily came.  
Unable to move, Shepard could only lay there, taking all the pleasure and riding her orgasm. But that seemed not enough for him. He started thrusting faster and was not letting up on stroking her clit. Her orgasm was starting to build again and she could tell it was going to be much stronger. 

Garrus's breathing became harder and he was starting to growl more, his talons digging into her hip. He would sometimes scratch her but never truly harmed her. His hips slammed into her backside harder. She knew he was getting close and was determined to push her over the edge again first. The hand holding her hip moved around her waist, pulling her up against him. She felt the armor against her back and bound arms. The hand around the waist then moved up to one of her breasts. He started pulling at the nipple while his other hand continued stroking her clit. Shepard's head fell back to to his should as he gripping her shoulder again with his teeth. 

Shepard's climax broke and she screamed loud as he slammed into her with his own release. His fingers slowed over her clit but did not stop until her orgasm faded. 

Both breathing heavy, Garrus pulled out of her, letting her fall forward. He managed to untie her wrists before collapsing next to her, both of them catching their breath. 

After several moments, Shepard rolled to her side so she could look at Garrus. 

"I take it I'm forgiven then?" She asked. Garrus looked at her and laughed.

"I supposed. Just never do that again."


End file.
